


This Whiskey Sour

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's Amateur Night at Dean's favorite strip club.





	This Whiskey Sour

“Dean, come on. We have to do something a little less cliché. A strip club in Vegas?” Seth scoffs, nudging Dean with his shoulder and almost knocking him off the sidewalk.

“It’s my favorite and we’re going because I promised some people to come say hi when I got back.” Dean rolls his eyes and hipchecks Seth, nearly shoving him into the window on the building beside him.

“Fine, fine. Do they have good beer?” Seth asks, tucking his hands in his pockets as they walk.

“Yeah.” Dean shrugs.

They walk on in silence, bumping into each other and smirking when they do. When they get to the club, the bouncer smiles at Dean, greeting him and shaking his head. He waves them on in, but Seth has time to catch the poster on the door that proclaims that it’s “Amateur Night” and that anyone willing to get on the stage is welcome.

“Amateur night?” Seth wonders, leaning into Dean to be heard over the pounding bass.

“Yeah, it’s really amusing to watch.” Dean says back, breath ghosting over Seth’s ear.

They get to the bar finally; people kept stopping Dean to talk to him. Dean doesn’t even have to order before a beer is placed in front of him. He waves for one for Seth too and flashes a smile at the bartender. The man grins back at him before moving down the bar to talk to someone else for a moment.

They’re on their fourth beers when Dean brings it up, knowing Seth has relaxed enough to be amused by the idea and more likely to go along with it.

“Hey, so I think you should totally get up there and show off your moves.” Dean says, gesturing with his beer bottle at the stage.

“Are you kidding me? You should!” Seth laughs, draining the last of his beer.

“Play you for it.” Dean says, smirking at Seth, knowing Seth can’t resist.

“Fine.” Seth hold out his fist over his other palm and stares Dean down.

Dean grins and puts out his own fist.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” They chant in unison.

Dean cackles as his scissors beat Seth’s paper. “Get up there, babe!”

Seth groans, but he’s grinning as he slides off of his bar stool and walks up to the woman standing beside the stage. He talks to her briefly before looking up at the other woman on stage.

Dean huffs out a laugh as he leans back against the bar, watching Seth walk up the stage steps. Seth’s just tipsy enough to think this is the best idea that Dean’s ever had and that he would totally make the best stripper ever, despite never having even touched a stripper pole. 

The blonde woman on stage smiles at Seth and gestures to the pole for him and then steps away, watching, amused, as Seth starts grinding his hips against the pole to the beat of the music.

Dean licks his lips, jeans tightening suddenly. Seth is probably the worst stripper he’s ever seen as he continues to watch Seth run his hands up and down the pole, but damn, this is turning him on more than he’d care to admit. It was only supposed to be a joke. 

Dean takes a swig of his beer, not taking his eyes off the stage as Seth slides down the pole, back pressed against it, smirking at Dean. He’s getting a little better at this. Seth tugs his shirt up briefly, giving the crowd a glimpse of his abs and the audience gets a little louder in response, cheering him on.

Dean swallows thickly, fingers digging into his thigh.

He can’t take his eyes off the stage. Seth sways his hips to the beat and grabs the pole, holding onto it as he spins around it slowly, testing it out. He gets a little bolder, curling one leg around the pole and sticking the other one out away from his body. It’s graceful enough that Dean’s impressed, but he still looks like he has no idea what he’s really doing.

Seth’s lack of skills doesn’t seem to matter to his dick though, which is painfully hard in his jeans. He sucks in a breath through his teeth and presses the heel of his hand to his crotch, groaning quietly. No one’s paying him any attention anyway. They’re all absorbed with Seth and the fact that he’s now taking off his shirt, tossing it into the crowd. It hits Dean in the face and he growls, pulling it away from him and dropping it into his lap.

Seth smirks at him from the stage before turning around and giving his ass a wiggle. This draws a huge cheer from the crowd as Seth twirls around the pole one more time before he’s hopping down from the stage and sauntering over to Dean, a smug smirk on his face.

“Enjoy the show?” He asks, stealing Dean’s beer and finishing it off.

“You’re a fucking tease.” Dean grumbles, fingers tightening in Seth’s shirt.

“You got something for me under there?” Seth’s smirk only gets bigger as he gestures to his shirt.

“Bathroom.” Dean jerks his head towards the back of the club and Seth grins wickedly before heading that way, still shirtless.

Dean takes a deep breath before following after Seth, catching the eye of the bartender and sharing a smirk with him.

As soon as he’s in the bathroom, Seth is shoving him up against the door, kissing him deeply, hands nimbly undoing his belt and jeans. Dean groans into the kiss as Seth’s fingers curl around his cock, stroking him. He manages to toss Seth’s shirt onto the edge of the sink, hoping it stays there.

Seth breaks the kiss and drops to his knees, Dean’s fingers tangling in his hair as he sucks the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean moans loudly, head thumping against the bathroom door, but there’s no chance of anyone hearing them over the music playing out there. Seth takes him all the way down, tongue dragging down the underside as he goes. Dean pants, tugging at Seth’s hair as he leans against the door, letting it support his weight. Seth bobs his head, letting his tongue flick against all the sensitive parts on Dean’s cock.

He slowly pulls his mouth away from Dean and Dean whines in displeasure, opening his eyes to glare at Seth.

Seth stands up and kisses Dean again, hard and messy before shifting their positions and pushing his own jeans and briefs down his thighs. Dean smirks, getting the idea and reaches around Seth, pushing three of his fingers into his mouth.

 

“Get ‘em wet for me.” Dean demands as Seth sucks on his fingers, moaning around them.

After a few moments, Dean can’t take it anymore and pulls his hand away.

He pushes one finger into Seth, who whines at the burn and stretch inside of him. He rocks his hips back against Dean’s fingers as Dean adds another one, thrusting it inside of him.

Seth braces his hands on the door and pushes his ass back against Dean’s hand, riding his fingers.

Dean laughs, dark and gravelly, behind him, teeth sinking into Seth’s bare shoulder as he pushes another finger into him, fucking him roughly.

“Enough! It’s enough. Come on, want your dick.” Seth moans, hips thrusting back into Dean.

“Of course you do, you slut.” Dean growls, pulling his fingers out. He thrusts his cock into Seth with one smooth motion, hips snapping against Seth’s ass.

They both moan loudly, Seth letting his head fall against the door. “Fuck me, Dean. Come on, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Dean says and pulls out, only to thrust in fast and hard, fucking into Seth.

It’s not going to last long for either of them. Seth’s show had worked them both up and the thrill of getting caught was sending sparks down their spines. The hot, tight clench of Seth’s muscles around him had Dean groaning, biting and sucking marks along the back of Seth’s shoulders. His fingers were curled tightly around the sweat slick jut of Seth’s hipbone.

He drags one hand around Seth’s stomach, over his abs and down to his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. Seth moans loudly, fingers digging into the wood of the door as he rocks back into Dean.

Dean comes, biting at Seth’s shoulder, a moan pulled from the depth of his chest as he stills, cock pulsing inside of Seth. Seth whimpers at the rush of wet heat inside of him, coming all over Dean’s hand and his stomach. He’s glad he doesn’t still have his shirt on.

He fixes his jeans with his clean hand with help from Seth. He washes his hands after tossing Seth his shirt. He wets some paper towels and hands them to Seth so he can clean up between his thighs. Seth straightens out his clothing and steals another kiss from Dean.

“Okay, so maybe this wasn’t so cliché after all. Well, the sex in the bathroom was, but the show was fun.” Seth says, as they step out, not even caring that it’s obvious they just fucked in the bathroom. They’re not the first and they won’t be the last.

“Maybe if you get tired of wrestling, you could look into pole dancing.” Dean snickers, earning himself a playful punch from Seth.

The bartender winks at them as they sit back down at the bar and places fresh beers in front of them. Dean smirks at him as Seth’s hand lands on his thigh as they turn to watch the latest amateur act on stage.


End file.
